Warriors: Dawn
by starrynight32
Summary: Two new kits are born into FireClan. Everyone is overjoyed at their birth, but as Foxkit grows he discovers that dark secrets lurk in the shadows. Danger is around every corner. With all this, will Foxkit be able to follow the path StarClan has laid out for him and fulfill his destiny? *please review!*
1. Chapter 1

**ALLEGIANCES**

FIRECLAN

**LEADER** STORMSTAR- dark brown tabby with a white flash on his chest; youngest Clan leader

Mate- Poppycloud

**DEPUTY** POPPYCLOUD- long-furred orange and white she-cat Mate- Stormstar

**MEDICINE CAT** DOVEFEATHER- long-haired silver tabby with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS** STONEHEART- striped gray tabby tom with green eyes Mate- Lucy

MOTHFUR- ginger tom Mate- Flowerpetal

SNOWFUR- white tom with blue eyes Mate- Swiftwind

TALONCLAW- golden brown tom Mate- Petalfrost

APPRENTICE, IVYPAW

FEATHERNOSE- short-tailed gray and white tom Mate- Honeydapple

CHERRYTAIL- small cream colored she-cat

MISTPELT- dark gray tom

APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW

BRACKENFALL- dappled ginger tom Mate- Beetlewing

ROBINFLIGHT- long-haired tabby she-cat with green eyes

BEETLEWING- pale gray she-cat with green eyes Mate- Brackenfall

HOLLOWTAIL- gray tom Mate- Lionwhisker

PANTHERSTEP- brown tabby tom

GRAYSNOW- silver-gray she-cat

NIGHTSTRIKE- black and white tom Mate- Squirrelleap

SWEETWATER- dark cream she-cat Mate- Redstripe

PETALFROST- white she-cat Mate- Talonclaw

ROSETHORN- tortoiseshell she-cat

REDSTRIPE- dark red tabby tom Mate- Sweetwater

FLOWERPETAL- tortoiseshell and white she-cat Mate- Mothfur

SQIRRELLEAP- black and silver tabby she-cat Mate- Nightstrike

HONEYDAPPLE- ginger she-cat with flecks of gold Mate- Feathernose

SHADOWHEART-dark brown tabby tom, formerly of PineClan

Mate- Jaywing

CLOUDCHASER- white tom

DAWNFLOWER- bright orange she-cat

**APPRENTICES** IVYPAW- black and ginger she-cat with green eyes

WILLOWPAW- pale tabby with white paws and chest

**QUEENS** SWIFTWIND- gray and white tabby (mother of Snowfur's kits- Mousekit,

Whitekit, and Sunkit)

JAYWING- golden she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Shadowheart's kits- Foxkit

and Pebblekit)

LIONWHISKER- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (expecting Hollowtail's

kits)

LUCY- blue-gray she-cat (former loner, mother of Stoneheart's kits- Bluekit,

Otterkit, Bumblekit, and Mosskit)

**ELDERS** BRAMBLESTORM- long-haired brown tom Mate- Jade

JADE- black she-cat (former kittypet) Mate- Bramblestorm

DEERLEG- gray tom, flecked with white

COONTAIL- silver-gray tom with a bushy black-striped tail and blue eyes

SAM- tabby tom with a white muzzle (former loner)

**KITS** MOUSEKIT- black she-cat with green eyes

WHITEKIT- big white tom with long fur, black paws, and yellow eyes

SUNKIT- tawny-gold tom with amber eyes

FOXKIT- ginger tom with blue eyes

PEBBLEKIT- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

BLUEKIT- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

OTTERKIT- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

BUMBLEKIT- gray tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes

MOSSKIT- gray and white she-cat with green eyes

PINECLAN

**LEADER** KINDLESTAR- large ginger tom with white paws; very old, frail, oldest Clan leader

**DEPUTY** COUGERHEART- brown tom

**MEDICINE CAT** CHERRYBLOSSOM- light brown tabby and white she-cat

**WARRIORS** SPIDERFOOT- small brown tom with huge black paws

TOADPELT- black tom

APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW (small silver tom with ginger patches)

BRIGHTMOON- brown and white she-cat

**QUEENS** BLACKDOVE- black she-cat with streaks of pale gray (mother of Creekkit and

Nettlekit)

CINDERBERRY- gray she-cat (mother of Poppykit, Fernkit, and Rowankit)

**ELDERS** LEAFSTEM- old yellow tabby, former medicine cat, second oldest cat in his Clan

**KITS** POPPYKIT- tortoiseshell she-cat

ROWANKIT- ginger tom with darker legs

FERNKIT- light gray tabby she-cat

CREEKKIT- black and white tom

NETTLEKIT- long-haired dark gray tom

STORMCLAN

**LEADER** BROWNSTAR- dark brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY** LEOPARDSPOTS- brown tom with black spots

**MEDICINE CAT** QUAILFEATHER- long-haired orange tabby tom with a broad, flat face

**WARRIORS** BATWING- black and gray tom

APPRENTICE, YELLOWPAW (dark gray she-cat)

ECHOCLOUD- black she-cat

RATCLAW- brown tom with white paws and underbelly

APPRENTICE, MIDNIGHTPAW (night-black she-cat with icy blue eyes)

**QUEENS** BRINDLETAIL- pretty light brown she-cat (mother of Breezekit, Mistykit, and

Hollowkit)

**ELDERS** HAWKFOOT- dark red-brown she-cat, former deputy; retired early due to failing

sight

KINKTAIL- a crooked-tailed orange she-cat

**KITS** BREEZEKIT- light brown tom

MISTYKIT- gray and white she-cat

HOLLOWKIT- dark gold tabby tom

LIGHTCLAN

**LEADER** ADDERTOOTH- brown tabby tom (temporary)

**DEPUTY** MOSSYFOOT- pretty dark tortoiseshell (temporary)

**MEDICINE CAT** TANGLEBRIAR- reddish-orange she-cat with brown legs and ears

**WARRIORS** PATCHEAR- black and white tom

RAINSPLASH- gray tom with darker splashes

ACORNTAIL- light gray tom with a long tabby-striped tail

**QUEENS** LILYSTAR- golden tabby she-cat (mother of Goldenkit, Stormkit, and Flamekit)

DAPPLESHINE- ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Berrykit, Morningkit

and Fuzzykit)

**KITS** GOLDENKIT- creamy-gold she-cat

STORMKIT- gray tabby tom

FLAMEKIT- ginger-brown she-cat with long fur and white underbelly

BERRYKIT- white she-cat with ginger splotches

MORNINGKIT- pale gray she-cat

FUZZYKIT- dark brown tom

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

SHADEPELT-dark brown tabby tom, formerly of StormClan

ANDY- gray tabby tom; loner

SORREL- mottled ginger and brown she-cat; loner

LIA- Sorrel's firstborn- a tortoiseshell and white she-kit

PROLOUGE

A lone cat sat at the edge of a pool, staring at her reflection. Her long ginger fur sparkled like flame in the moonlight. Above millions of stars glittered in the night sky. Only the trickling of a small waterfall and the chirping of crickets could be heard.

"You came."

The she-cat turned to see a slender yellow-gold she-cat and a large white tom emerge from the shadows.

The ginger cat dipped her head. "Goldenstar, Cloudstorm, of course I came. What is it? Is FireClan in danger?"

"All the Clans are." Cloudstorm's mew was grave."A darkness is coming, Flamestar, and there only one who can save us."

Goldenstar stepped forward and touched the water once lightly with her paw, then she beckoned Flamestar with her tail.

Flamestar crouched cautiously beside the old leader and looked into the pool. Two kits were play-fighting on the forest floor. One of them was bigger than the other and had a familiar dark tabby pelt, but Flamestar's eyes were locked on the smaller of the two. He had clear blue eyes and a smooth ginger pelt.

Flamestar's gaze flickered to Goldenstar. "My grandson? What about him?"

Goldenstar closed her eyes. "He is our savior."

Flamestar leaped to her paws. "No! He's just a kit! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Cloudstorm shook his head." There are some things not even StarClan can do."

Goldenstar stared at the kits' image in the pool."Our fate is in this kit's paws."

Flamestar dug her claws into the ground. She knew her protests would not be heard. She raised her muzzle to the star-dappled sky._ Why?_ she wailed inwardly. _Why must my grandson have such a destiny thrust upon him?_

CHAPTER 1

"You'll never defeat me!" Foxkit launched himself at his brother, Pebblekit, with unsheathed claws. They rolled over and over in a ball of ginger and dark brown fur.

Pebblekit broke away from Foxkit and sprang to his paws."Wrong! It is _I_, Pebblestar of PineClan, who shall never be defeated. All FireClan warriors shall fall beneath my claws!"

Foxkit crouched down and growled, imagining he was facing Kindlestar, PineClan's _real_ leader. He had never seen Kindlestar, but he'd heard that the old tom was quite fearsome when he was younger. Behind him, Foxkit's mother, Jaywing, gave a little _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Don't let him reach the nursery, Foxstar!" she mewed.

_ As if that were possible!_ Foxkit leaped at Pebblekit, but Pebblekit swung away and pounced on Foxkit as he landed awkwardly. Immediately Foxkit remembered the move Shadowheart taught him and he fastened all four sets of tiny claws in Pebblekit's shoulders and haunches. Then he rolled over, pinning Pebblekit to the ground.

Foxkit puffed out his chest and glared down triumphantly at his brother." Ha! Got you, Pebblekit."

Pebblekit struggled beneath him."Okay, okay! I get it. Now let me go!"

Foxkit let go of Pebblekit and sat down. He licked one paw and began to wash his face."I'll go easy on you next time."

"I'm sure you will, Foxkit." Jaywing moved to sit next to her sons and gave Pebblekit a few licks betweens his ears.

Pebblekit ducked under his mother's tongue."Mom!"

Jaywing sat back, looking a little hurt."I just want you to look nice, dear. You never know who may watching."

Foxkit stopped washing and looked at her with accusation gleaming in his eyes."You just want us to stay kits forever!"

Jaywing wrapped her tail around her paws." Of course I do! The world is a dangerous place. Anything could happen. You could get hurt or…"

"Hurt or stepped on or even get lost," Foxkit and Pebblekit finished for her. Their mother had said it so many times that both kits memorized her words.

Worry sparked Jaywing's gaze."Exactly! What if-"

"You shouldn't be so worried about them, Jaywing."

Foxkit turned to see a black and silver tabby padding toward them. She gave Jaywing a friendly flick with her white-tipped tail as she neared.

Jaywing's eyes widened."Oh, Squirrelleap, how can you say that?" She glanced anxiously at Foxkit and Pebblekit. "They're so small!"

Squirrelleap smiled at her sister. "They won't be small for long. If they're anything like their father, they'll be as big as rabbits by the time their sixth moon comes around."

Foxkit's heart swelled as she spoke. He wanted to be _exactly _like his father. Shadowheart was the noblest warrior he knew. He was strong, brave, a great hunter and fighter. On top of all that, he left his own Clan to be with his mate and kits. To Foxkit, that was the most loyal thing any cat could do.

Pebblekit blinked. "I wonder who our mentors will be when we are apprenticed."

"I want someone like Talonclaw or Lionwhisker," Foxkit announced.

"Talonclaw has an apprentice," Jaywing pointed out gently. "And Lionwhisker's kits are too close to being born."

Squirrelleap's eyes clouded." Is it true that she's going to name one of them after Oakleaf?"

Jaywing nodded.

Foxkit pricked his ears. He had never heard that name before. "Who's Oakleaf?" he asked.

"She was Lionwhisker and Dovefeather's sister. She hunts with StarClan now," Jaywing answered. She bent down, and she quietly added, "She died saving Squirrelleap from an enemy warrior."

Foxkit looked up at Squirrelleap, who was staring at the sky. A rush of sympathy for his mother's sister swept of him. He now understood why he had never heard of Oakleaf. Squirrelleap must blame herself for Oakleaf's death. That's probably why Jaywing didn't tell him and Pebblekit about her.

He was about to say sorry for mentioning it when he saw Stormstar emerge from the willow tree that stood against the wall of the hollow.

The Clan leader stretched, half in and half out of his den, then bounded across the clearing and onto the Clanrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a meeting!" he yowled.

"What's going on?" Foxkit whispered to his mother.

"Wait and see, dear," Jaywing replied, pride lighting her blue gaze as more of the Clan cats were gathering. Dovefeather, the medicine cat, slid out from her den and sat down facing the Clanrock. She yawned and twitched her tail tip in annoyance, which meant that she was probably napping before Stormstar's call. Lionwhisker, her belly heavy with kits, hauled herself out of the nursery and padded slowly over to the warriors' den, where her mate, Hollowtail, had just appeared. Ivypaw, who was apprenticed a moon ago, pushed her way out of the apprentices' den with Willowpaw and together the two sisters bounded over to join their mentors, Talonclaw and Mistpelt.

Last of all Mousekit, Whitekit, and Sunkit appeared from the nursery, followed by their mother, Swiftwind. All three kits' eyes sparkled and their fur was neatly groomed. Swiftwind padded over to Snowfur while Mousekit and her brothers paced proudly across the camp to stand in front of the gathered Clan.

Foxkit gasped and realized what was going on. "They're being made apprentices!"

"Shh!" Jaywing hissed. "Pebblekit stop fidgeting."

"I wish it was _our_ turn," Pebblekit muttered to Foxkit. "It'll be forever till we're apprentices."

Foxkit nodded. "Yeah. Five whole moons." _Mousekit, Whitekit, and Sunkit look so grown up._

"Cats of FireClan," Stormstar began. "We are here today to welcome three new apprentices." He looked down at the older kits. "Mousekit come forward."

The she-cat's sleek black coat shone in the sunlight as she padded forward.

"Dovefeather has informed me that she wants you as her apprentice," Stormstar meowed. "Is it your wish to be a medicine cat?"

"It is." Mousekit's mew rang out clear and strong.

"Then from this moment on, until you receive your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Mousepaw."

Mousepaw let out a sigh of relief and raced over to Dovefeather. The blind she-cat purred and touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Sunkit come forward." Stormstar beckoned the young tom with his tail."Robinflight," he went on."Sunpaw will be your first apprentice as a warrior. I trust you will mentor him well."

_ Sunpaw's got Robinflight!_ Foxkit tried not to look shocked as Sunpaw bounded over to touch noses with Robinflight. He had heard the stories about how Robinflight was FireClan's medicine cat before Dovefeather, but became a warrior when she took a StormClan cat named Leopardspots as her mate and had kits with him. Foxkit couldn't help glancing at Lionwhisker, expecting to see pure hate for her mother in her eyes. But instead of hate, Lionwhisker's eyes glowed with love.

Whitekit was the last to be called.

Stormstar's gaze swept over his Clan."Shadowheart," he meowed. "It has been almost six moons since you joined FireClan. You have proved your loyalty to us time and time again. You are ready for an apprentice. I know Whitepaw will be in safe paws."

Shadowheart shouldered his way to the front of the crowd. He stood tall and held his head high. Muscles rippled under his dark tabby pelt, and his amber eyes shone like stars. "Thank you, Stormstar. I am honored." He dipped his head to touch noses with Whitepaw.

A twinge of jealousy shot through Foxkit. _No fair! Now Shadowheart will spend more time with Whitepaw than he does with me and Pebblekit!_

"Mousepaw! Sunpaw! Whitepaw!" Foxkit shouted the new names with his Clan until he became aware of a quiet conversation between two warriors. It was Redstripe and Stoneheart.

"I can't believe Stormstar gave Shadowheart an apprentice," Redstripe was saying.

Stoneheart shrugged. "Stormstar knows what's best for the Clan. If he trusts Shadowheart, then I do too."

"But that PineClan scum doesn't deserve to train a FireClan apprentice!"

At his words anger flared in Foxkit. He spun around and glared fiercely at the dark red tabby. "My father is twice the warrior you'll ever be you… you… kittypet!"

Redstripe froze, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a heatbeat he stood still, then Redstripe took a step closer to Foxkit and loomed over him, eyes like yellow fire and stiff-legged with fury."_What _did you call me?" he snarled, his voice dangerously quiet.

Pebblekit nudged Foxkit. "Stop it, Foxkit. Don't make him anymore angry than he already is," he whispered in his ear. "You can't take on a warrior! He'll tear your pelt off!"

Foxkit knew his brother was right, but he didn't back down. He met Redstripe's gaze without flinching. "Kittypet!" he repeated.

A low growl came from Redstripe's throat. He bared sharp white teeth and flexed his claws. This cat didn't look one bit like a fat, fluffy kittypet.

Foxkit swallowed nervously, starting to think that standing up to a full grown warrior was a bad idea. He'd called Redstripe a kittypet because Redstripe's mother, Jade, was once a kittypet. She left her Twolegs to come live with Bramblestorm in FireClan. Foxkit realized that he wasn't being fair, considering that Redstripe and his sisters, Petalfrost and Rosethorn, have always been good, loyal warriors. He felt that he should apologize, but the tom didn't look like he was in a forgiving mood.

"Redstripe!" Jaywing pushed herself in front of Foxkit and gave Redstripe a hard stare."You leave my son alone!"

"It's your own fault, Jaywing!"Redstripe hissed. "You chose wrong when you chose Shadowheart over me!"

"Are you still on that?"

"Of course I am!" Redstripe lashed his tail. "You let me think that we were going to be mates someday!"

Jaywing didn't meet his gaze."I cared for you, Redstripe. I really did. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Redstripe shook his head."Lies!" He turned and ran toward the warriors' den.

Jaywing stared after him for a moment, then picked up Pebblekit by the scruff and padded toward the nursery.

Foxkit scampered after his mother."Are you okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine," Jaywing mumbled as she slid through the brambles and into the nursery. She dropped Pebblekit in their mossy nest.

A blue-gray face poked out of a nest on the other side of the den."Hi! How was it?"

"It was awesome!" Pebblekit's eyes were wide with excitement as he told the younger kit about the apprentice ceremony.

"Wow! Whitepaw got Shadowheart? Lucky!"Bluekit glanced slyly at Foxkit."I bet you were pretty jealous, huh?"

Foxkit wasn't listening. He was staring at his mother, who had just lay down and began to wash her golden pelt. He wanted to ask her so many questions; what did Redstripe mean when he said he thought they were going to be mates someday? Didn't Jaywing love Shadowheart? If so, did she have to choose between him and Redstripe?

Foxkit shook his head. _No. That's mouse-brained. Jaywing could never love Redstripe!_

"So who do you want for your mentor, Bluekit?" Pebblekit asked.

Bluekit smiled. "That's a secret," she purred. "And I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"_Why_?_"_

"Because it's none of your business!"

Pebblekit rolled his eyes."Fine, be that way. I can keep a secret too, you know."

Foxkit closed his eyes and let out a purr. _I guess everyone's got their secrets…._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Foxkit wriggled uncomfortably in his nest that night, trying to sleep. He had often complained about how the nursery was too crowded, what with there being so many occupants and more on the way, but now that Mousepaw and her brothers had left, it felt oddly empty. Swiftwind returned to the warriors' den, so the only cats in the nursery besides Foxkit and his kin were Lucy, Bluekit, Otterkit, Bumblekit, Mosskit, and Lionwhisker.

_I get a headache every time I count how many cats are living here, _Foxkitthought with an annoyed twitch of his tail. He covered his ears with his paws. _I'll never get to sleep if Lucy keeps snoring!_

"Stop moving," Jaywing murmured drowsily. "How's a cat supposed to get any rest…" Her voice trailed off as she drifted to sleep.

Crossly, Foxkit curled up and wrapped his paw over his nose. Peering over the top of it, he could just make out Pebblekit stretched out on his back, his pale brown belly glowing in the darkness. He wheezed a little as he breathed.

_At least _he's _getting a good night's sleep._

At last he slept, only to wake again a few hours later. A faint dawn light was streaming through the brambles. Lucy was still snoring softly with her tail wrapped around all four of her kits. Jaywing and Pebblekit were beginning to stir beside him in the mossy nest.

Yawning, Foxkit sat up. _There's something different about the nursery_, Foxkit thought. There was a clean, cold scent in the air that he had never smelled before. Scrambling over the moss, Foxkit stuck his head through the thorns, making them quiver. His jaw dropped and he let out a gasp of astonishment. The camp was covered in a thick white coat, and more of the stuff weighed down the branches of the trees that encircled the hollow and the old willow that served as Stormstar's den.

"Whoa!" Foxkit exclaimed. "What happened?"

Pebblekit appeared at his side, his green eyes round as he gazed out. "Did clouds fall on us from the sky?"

"No." Jaywing padded out into the clearing, leaving behind a trail of paw prints in the white stuff, and looked over her shoulder at her sons. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "This is snow. We get it all the time in leaf-bare. It falls from the sky. Like rain, only more feathery."

Foxkit extended one paw and dabbed at the white stuff. He quickly snatched it back. "It's _cold_!"

Pebblekit purred and leaped into the snow, only sinking half as deep as Jaywing.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Foxkit charged after him. He could hear more squealing behind him from the nursery, telling him that Bluekit, Otterkit, Bumblekit, and Mosskit had woken up and were following.

"Weeee!"

"This is fun!"

Foxkit's paws skidded out from under him as Otterkit crashed into him. "Got you! Got you!" she squeaked. "You're so slow, Foxkit!"

Giving her a hard shove, Foxkit spotted Coontail drinking from a small pool of melted snow outside of the elders den. He realized that his mouth was dry and was burning in the cold, crisp air. "I'm going to get a drink."

"You're just mad because I caught you!" Otterkit teased.

Foxkit glared at her."Just because you're older doesn't mean you are better than me!" Without waiting for her to reply, Foxkit went to join Coontail. _Hmph! Three moons old, and she thinks she know everything. Annoying fur ball…_

Coontail paused in his lapping and looked up as Foxkit approached."Good morning, Foxkit. Enjoying your first snow?"

Foxkit winced at the look of pain and exhaustion in the elder's light blue eyes."It's okay, I guess," he replied."Coontail, a-are you all right?"

"It's just the moons catching up with me," Coontail mewed."Don't worry, little one, I'm fine."

Foxkit wasn't too sure."Are you _really_ okay?"

Coontail didn't seem to hear him. He gazed up at the sky." Flamestar would've enjoyed today." A flash of a painful memory lit his eyes. "She loved snow, despite the cold."

"Wasn't Flamestar leader before Stormstar?"Foxkit asked, remembering the stories Jaywing told about the former leader; about how she saved FireClan from total destruction and gave her life protecting her Clan in a fierce battle with a group of hostile rouges.

Coontail looked at him. "Yes. Stormstar was her deputy." He let out a half-hearted purr."I guess she became something of a legend after she died, huh?"

Foxkit sat up straight. "Do you think she would've liked me?"

"Are you kidding? She would have _adored _you," Coontail meowed. "She loved kits. She regretted that we only had two. But that only made her love our kits more. You should've seen her when Squirrelleap and Jaywing became apprentices. She looked like she was going burst with pride."

Foxkit gazed at the old cat fondly. He was glad that the pain in his eyes had been replaced with love and laughter. But his skinny frame still worried him."Let's go see what's on the fresh-kill."

Coontail shook his head."I'm not hungry. You young ones need to eat more than I do."

Foxkit frowned._ That's ridiculous! All cats need to eat._"Come on," he urged, giving Coontail a small nudge. "We'll go together and pick out something tasty."

Coontail sighed."All right."Slowly he rose to his paws_._

Foxkit thought that the old tom's paw steps looked a little shaky as he made his way over to the fresh-kill pile. Feathernose was beside it and clawing the snow away, revealing the heap of frozen prey.

"Hi, Coontail. Hi, Foxkit."Feathernose beckoned them with his paw."Come and eat. There's plenty."

"Thanks, Feathernose."Foxkit dragged a sparrow out of the pile and placed it in front of Coontail."Here, this looks delicious, doesn't it?"

For a couple heartbeats the elder just blinked at the sparrow as though he'd never seen one before, then lowered his head and took a small bite. Foxkit chose a mouse for himself, but kept an eye on Coontail as he ate. Coontail was barely touching his prey, which made Foxkit worry even more. Wasn't the old cat even a little hungry? In the sharp, slanting sunlight, Foxkit could see Coontail's bones showing beneath his silver-gray fur, as if he hadn't eaten in days.

After one or two more bites of the sparrow, Coontail pushed away with a paw."I don't want anymore. You can have the rest, Foxkit."He turned and stumbled toward the elders' den. Foxkit stared anxiously after him. If Coontail couldn't finish a puny sparrow, then something _must_ be wrong.

There was a rustle of the thorn barrier and Dovefeather emerged into camp. She carried a few leaves in her jaws."Dovefeather!" he called as he bounded over and caught up with the medicine cat just outside her den.

Dovefeather carefully laid the leaves down."What is it, Foxkit? Make it quick. I'm going to have Mousepaw sort these out."

"It's Coontail," Foxkit explained, trying hard to stop his voice from shaking."I think he's sick. He won't eat anything and. "

Dovefeather's ear twitched."Coontail is old. It's only natural for him not to be hungry."

"But he-"

Dovefeather cut him off."But nothing. I'll look in on Coontail later, but I don't want to hear any more from you. You're a kit; you shouldn't be concerned with anything that doesn't involve chasing some cat's tail or putting fire ants in their bedding. Okay?"

Foxkit's tail drooped."Yes, Dovefeather."

"Now run along. I've got things to do."

Even though he knew the medicine cat was right, Foxkit still felt that there was something he could do to help Coontail. He loved his grandfather and didn't want anything to happen to him. _Isn't there _anything_ I can do? _Then he remembered how thirsty Coontail had seemed. _Maybe if I had some moss, I could bring Coontail some water and he wouldn't have to go out in the cold for a drink._

Foxkit bounded towards a fallen beech tree, thankful that a cat must've gone the same way and left a small path of melted snow. As he reached it, he heard voices coming from the other side of the tree. Peering over the top of the trunk, he spotted Robinflight and Sunpaw standing in the middle of a patch of churned up snow.

"You learned that move well," Robinflight praised her apprenticed."But you were favoring your left leg. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Sunpaw insisted."Teach me another move!"

Robinflight narrowed her eyes. "Okay, let's see if you can do this."She sprinted towards a surrounding tree. She leaped, pushing against the trunk with her hind paws and flew higher into the air.

Foxkit watched, amazed, as the tabby twisted in midair and landed on all four paws a tail-length away from Sunpaw.

"Can you do that?"Robinflight asked, glancing suspiciously at the younger tom. When Sunpaw hesitated she padded over and gave his right paw a sniff."Your paw is bleeding."

Sunpaw sighed."Okay. I stepped on thorn before," he admitted."I just didn't want you to think I was weak."

"If you're hurt then you should've told me," Robinflight snapped.

Foxkit let out a purr of amusement. _Looks like Sunpaw's in trouble!_

Suddenly Sunpaw's head whipped around and Foxkit shrank back, realizing he was glaring at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sunpaw demanded."Robinflight, Foxkit's spying on us!"

"Don't be mouse-brained," Robinflight meowed."Foxkit wouldn't come this far from the nursery."She turned, signaled for Sunpaw to follow, and padded towards the camp entrance."Come on. I'll take you to the medicine den so Dovefeather can check you out."

Sunpaw let out a snort of annoyance, but said nothing. Hot with embarrassment, Foxkit tore off a clump of moss and scampered across the camp to soak it in the pool before carrying it into the elders' den.

"Here, Coontail," Foxkit mewed around his mouthful as he slid under the branches of the old oak."I brought you a drink if you're thirsty."

Coontail and two other elders', Sam and Deerleg, were curled up in their nests. Deerleg lifted his head and bared his teeth at Foxkit."Stay away from me with that wet moss!" he hissed.

"Me too," Sam agreed."The last thing we need is soaked bedding."

Foxkit suppressed an angry retort, remembering what Jaywing had told him about being polite to the elders even though sometimes they didn't seem very appreciative.

Coontail shot the two a fierce glance. "Leave him alone." Gesturing with his tail, he added," That was very thoughtful of you, Foxkit."

Foxkit obeyed, feeling a rush of satisfaction when Coontail lapped at the dripping fronds."Mmm, that's good," he rasped."Thank you, Foxkit. I feel much better."

"Anytime," Foxkit meowed, shooting a smug glance at the other two elders and turning to leave.

As Foxkit pushed his way out of the elders' den, he noticed Bumblekit and his sisters playing with a tuff of fur, tossing it to each other and fighting for it.

Pebblekit bounded up to him."Hi, Foxkit. Where have you been all day?"

"Helping Coontail," Foxkit replied."He was thirsty so I got him a drink."

Pebblekit tilted his head to one side."Isn't that a medicine cat's job?

Foxkit shrugged."It's all right. I like helping the elders."

"Well, now that you're done," Pebblekit gave him a playful nudge with his nose."Let's go play with the others."

"Okay."Foxkit was about to follow his brother over to the other kits when he suddenly detected a strange scent surrounding him. He glanced around, but nothing was there.

_You are a kind soul, Foxkit,_ something whispered in his ear._ I will guide you through the dark times ahead of you._

"Foxkit, stop daydreaming!" Bumblekit's irritated mew made Foxkit jump.

Foxkit blinked."Ah. Um, s-sorry, Bumblekit."

Bumblekit lashed his tail."Pay attention!"

Foxkit ignored him. He looked over his shoulder. His fur prickled with unease. Who was talking to him just now? Had he imagined it?

Breath stirred his ear fur. _You did not imagine me, Foxkit. And I promise, I will protect you…_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Foxkit's paw landed squarely on top of the trembling rabbit's neck, and it went limp. _You're mine now! _As he bent down to deliver the killing bite, something hard slammed into his back. His eyes shot open, his dream melted away, and he found himself in the nursery. Lionwhisker's three-moon-old kits, Cheetahkit and Toadkit, were wrestling together in the moss. Their sister, Oakkit, was still asleep. She rolled over onto Foxkit, snoring loudly.

"Get off!"Foxkit muttered, shoving Oakkit away. _Just when four leave, three more show up!_

Lucy's kits had been apprenticed two sunrises ago. When they left, Lucy stayed to help Lionwhisker. Bluepaw had been apprenticed to Mothfur, Otterpaw to Feathernose, Mosspaw to Cloudchaser, and Bumblepaw to Rosethorn, who had complained about getting a mentor who was no fun and too strict. Rosethorn had overheard her apprentice's unkind words and punished him by checking the elders for ticks with Dovefeather.

_Can I really survive two more moons in here with them?_

Yawning, Foxkit sat up and stretched his forepaws. A strange feeling that something was missing swept over him. Glancing around, he counted the cats in the den. _Lucy, Lionwhisker, Cheetahkit, Toadkit, Oakkit, Jaywing…_

He suddenly realized. _Where's Pebblekit?_

There was no sign of his brother.

Foxkit scrambled over Jaywing and padded slowly out into the open. A cold mist shrouded the camp, making it hard to tell if dawn had come. It had rained the night before, leaving small puddles of muddy water on the ground. And the only sound to be heard was the faint chirping of a robin in the willow tree.

"Pebblekit?"Foxkit whispered. "Are you out here?"

No reply.

"Come on, Pebblekit. Joke's over."

Silence.

Foxkit started to get annoyed._ Where is he?_

"He's not here, Foxkit."

Foxkit spun around and gasped at what he saw. It was a cat; at least he thought it was. It was faint, but Foxkit could tell it was a she-cat. She had long ginger fur, white ear tips, and warm green eyes.

For a moment he just stared at her, unable to speak. Then he finally found his voice." Who…?"

"I know this is weird for you," The she-cat mewed."My name is Flamestar, your grandmother. Please follow me."

"I-I-"Foxkit stammered, but she had already padded over to the thorn barrior and was waiting for him to follow.

Foxkit hesitated. If he were to get caught outside camp, he would be in serious trouble. Kits weren't allowed out until they were apprentices. _No. _He shook his head. _Pebblekit's my brother. I'd give my life for him._

Taking a deep breath, Foxkit followed Flamestar through the thorn tunnel. The earth was smooth beneath his paws. As he emerged on the other side of the barrior, the scents of the forest flooded his nose and mouth. Ferns and bushes crowded around him. Rays of faint dawn light filtered through the leaves of the surrounding trees. Flamestar stayed silent as she led him through the forest.

Wanting to break the silence, Foxkit bounded to Flamestar's side."So… aren't you… um…"

"Dead?"Flamestar asked, not looking at him.

"So does that means you're from StarClan?"

"Yes."

Curiosity sparked in Foxkit."Where are we going?"

Flamestar didn't answer.

"Come on. Tell me! Where are we going?"

The she-cat seemed hesitant."Well…"

Foxkit stopped in his tracks."Wait. You're not… taking me to StarClan, are you?"

Flamestar looked over her shoulder at him. Her expression made Foxkit panic.

"Oh no! I'm dead, aren't I? But I don't want to be dead. Oh, Flamestar, please don't take me to StarClan! I'm too young. I have my whole life ahead of me! I've never even seen the Star Tree, or the Sunstone! Oh, please, I-"

"It's not you!"Flamestar snapped.

Foxkit flinched away from her, eyes wide.

Flamestar's gaze softened when she realized she'd frightened him. Her eyes filled with sorrow and grief."Foxkit, I…"

Foxkit stiffened."Wait a second you said that I'm not the one you're taking, which means you _are _taking someone to StarClan, right?"

Flamestar looked down at her paws."Yes."

"Who?"

Flamestar didn't say anything; she just pulled aside the branches of an elder bush and jerked her head as if she wanted him to see what lay beyond.

Cautiously Foxkit crept through, and he emerged into a clearing. Suddenly a horridly familiar scent hit his nose. He froze. He knew this scent; from when he and Pebblekit would get stuck in the brambles and get small scratches here and there. _Blood._

Heart pounding, Foxkit gazed around and saw a thin shaft of light breaking through the tree branches. It rested on a heap of dark brown tabby fur, ripped apart by the jaws of some evil creature who couldn't even be bothered to stay and finish what he started. At once Foxkit knew who it was.

"Pebblekit! Noooo!"Foxkit wailed, racing across the clearing and shoving his nose into the bundle of still-warm fur. He desperately searched for signs that his brother was still alive. But he found nothing, not even the faintest heartbeat.

_No! StarClan, please! Save him!_

Flamestar's voice sounded in his ear. _There's nothing you can do, Foxkit. He's gone._

Foxkit shook his head, refusing to believe what she was saying.

Crashing paw steps disturbed him. Foxkit spun around to see a dark figure standing on the other side of the clearing.

"Redstripe!"

Redstripe slid from the shadows and looked down at him with narrowed eyes."What's going on here? What happened?"

Foxkit struggled to explain."I-I found him l-like this. P-Pebblekit, is he…?"

Redstripe bent down to examine Pebblekit, giving him a sniff and prodding him with a paw. He then turned to Foxkit. "He's dead, Foxkit," he meowed, repeating Flamestar's words."There's nothing we can do for him. Let's just go home." He picked up Pebblekit's limp body and headed back to camp.

Foxkit followed him, choking down the sob he felt rising in his throat. His head was spinning and whirling. He couldn't believe what was happening. His brother- his only brother; the one who was going to train with him as apprentices, the one who would fight alongside him as warriors, was dead.

The hollow was bustling with activity by the time they got back. As Foxkit pushed through the thorns, Jaywing and Shadowheart rushed to meet him. Jaywing started to lick him frantically.

"Foxkit! Where have you been? I've been worried sick-"Jaywing stopped and a look of horror flickered across her face as Redstripe came from the thorn tunnel with Pebblekit in his jaws.

Redstripe placed Pebblekit gently on the ground and met Jaywing's gave evenly."I'm sorry. We couldn't save him," he mewed as the rest of the Clan gathered around."He's with StarClan."

Jaywing stood rigid, just staring at the lifeless body of her son, while Shadowheart let out a furious snarl.

"Who?" he demanded."Who did this?"

"I think it was a fox," Redstripe meowed."I found blood and paw prints near the clearing where Pebblekit's body was."

_Huh? _Out of the corner of his eye, Foxkit could see Redstripe giving him a sideways glance._ Why's he looking at me?_

Stormstar leaped onto the Clanrock."Today one of our youngest Clanmates has gone to be among the stars." His voice was heavy with sadness and sympathy."Pebblekit will always be remembered, but for now we must the fox before it kills again. Redstripe, take Beetlewing, Pantherstep, and Honeydapple to where you found the blood. Track the fox down and chase it from our territory."

Rain started to fall lightly as the patrol headed out. Dark clouds swirled overhead. Winds blew and trees shook. Foxkit looked up at the sky. Did Flamestar send this storm? _Is this StarClan's way of mourning Pebblekit? _Loneliness pierced Foxkit's heart like a thorn. He hung his head and padded towards the nursery, dragging his tail through the puddles.

"Are you okay?" A gentle mew made Foxkit glance back over his shoulder. It was Ivypaw. The black and ginger apprentice's eyes were round with worry.

"I'm fine." Foxkit was surprised by how steady his voice was.

Ivypaw blinked. Are you sure? I wouldn't be fine. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Willowpaw."

Foxkit didn't reply, but just hung his head lower.

Ivypaw shuffled her paws nervously. "Well, um, I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me." She touched her nose briefly to his ear, and then headed toward the apprentices' den.

Wondering what she had meant, Foxkit slid into the nursery and sat on the edge of his nest. He stared at the moss. How could anyone ever expect him to sleep here again? It wouldn't be the same without Pebblekit sleeping beside him.

While he continued to stare at the moss, Cheetahkit bounced over to him from her nest."Somebody likes you," she teased.

Foxkit tilted his head."What?"

"Ivypaw."When Foxkit didn't respond, she rolled her eyes."Are thick-headed or what? Ivypaw likes you!"

Foxkit's tail twitched."I know. She's my friend."

Cheetahkit swatted his ear with her tail."Not that kind of like!"

"Leave him alone, Cheetahkit."The brambles rustled and Lionwhisker appeared."Give him some peace and quiet. Take a nap."

"But-"Cheetahkit started to protest, but Lionwhisker dismissed her with a flick of her tail.

Jaywing stumbled in a moment later. Her fur stood on end and her eyes were dull with grief. She lay down in the moss and curled into a ball, hiding her face under her paw.

Lionwhisker pressed her muzzle against Foxkit's head."She's grieving."

The sight of his mother angered Foxkit. Sobs surged through Jaywing's body and she let out small whimpers. Foxkit didn't know why Pebblekit was outside of camp or why Flamestar showed up, but he did know one thing; he was going to protect Jaywing from this kind of suffering even if it killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so short!**

CHAPTER 4

"Attack, FireClan warriors, attack!"

Foxkit watched as Cheetahkit, Toadkit, and Oakkit hurtled across the clearing.

Oakkit pounced on a leaf, batting at it with tiny black paws."It's a StormClan warrior!"

Cheetahkit and Toadkit followed their sister's example by swiping at the bramble tendrils outside of the warriors' den.

Foxkit twitched his tail, pushing down the urge to join them. He longed to play with the younger kits just as he did with Pebblekit moons earlier, but he knew Jaywing would be very angry if he got his pelt dirty. Today he was finally going to be made an apprentice. His fur prickled with excitement, though his mother did not tell him who his mentor was going to be. His gaze started to wander around the camp. Bramblestorm and Jade were sunning themselves outside the elders' den, while Flowerpetal and Sweetwater were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile. For the last moon, the creamy she-cat's belly had been getting bigger and bigger. Soon she would be moving into the nursery, expecting Redstripe's kits.

_Maybe he'll stop being cranky once they're here,_ Foxkit thought.

"Hey, Foxkit!"

Foxkit's attention snapped to the medicine den. The ferns trembled and Mousepaw padded out.

"Hi, Mousepaw."

"You nervous?" Mousepaw asked, settling herself beside Foxkit.

Foxkit nodded, and Mousepaw let out an amused purr.

"It's natural to be nervous," Foxkit defended himself."What if I mess up?"

"Don't worry. You'll do just fine," Mousepaw assured him."You know, I was probably even more nervous than you when I was apprenticed."

Foxkit tilted his head."How so?"

"Because being a medicine cat is _really _hard. There's so much to learn! Like, cobwebs for bleeding, lavender for fever, chervil for bellyache, tansy for coughs…"

Foxkit blinked."Sounds like a real pain in the tail."

Mousepaw sighed."You bet it is! And if I get one little thing wrong, Dovefeather snaps and says that I can do better."

"Then why do you do it?"

Mousepaw fixed her bright green gaze on Foxkit."Because I want to fight for my Clanmates in ways that don't involve using my claws."

"I never thought of it that way before…"

Mousepaw straightened up."Well, enough of that. Why don't you come help me with a few things? It might take your mind off your nerves."

Foxkit pricked his ears. "Okay." He liked the smell of fresh herbs, and he needed something to distract him from his upcoming apprentice ceremony. He followed Mousepaw back to the den. Beyond the ferns was a small cave in the stone wall of the hollow. Its floor and walls were smooth. On one side lay three nests; two of them were empty but in the third was a black and white tom. On the other side of the cave was a pool with balls of moss stacked next to it. A large crack sliced down the back wall. The tang of herbs drifted from it.

A croaking mew came from the tom.

"Nightstrike got injured in a border skirmish yesterday," Mousepaw explained. "Dovefeather says he'll be good in a day or two."

Looking around the den, Foxkit noticed that the silver tabby was nowhere in sight."Where _is_ Dovefeather?"

"She went to look for catmint."Mousepaw padded to the back wall and gestured for Foxkit to follow.

Foxkit sniffed at the crack in the wall."What do you want me to do?"

"Stick your head in there and tell me how many poppy seeds we got left," Mousepaw replied."They're the small black ones."

Foxkit obeyed, seeing that there were six seeds in a pile against the wall."Six."

"Six," Mousepaw repeated."We'll have to stock up on those. How about burdock? It has a really sharp scent."

Foxkit continued to report the herb stock, while Mousepaw told him about each herb and what it's used for.

"There, all done!"Mousepaw mewed at last."Thanks, Foxkit. You've been a great help. I'm sure Dovefeather will be very pleased."

Foxkit was about to reply when he heard Stormstar's voice from outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a meeting!"

Nightstrike lifted his head from his nest."Great StarClan, what now?"

Foxkit turned cold. He had completely forgotten: his apprentice ceremony! Dipping his head to Mousepaw and Nightstrike, he backed out of the den, almost colliding with his mother as he spun around to step outside.

"_There _you are!" Jaywing exclaimed."I've been searching everywhere for you."She paused for a moment to inspect his pelt."Oh, just look at you! Any cat would think you've been rolling in herbs."

_That's because I have._ Foxkit stood still while his mother gave him a quick grooming, flicking bits of leaves out of his fur.

Meanwhile the cats of FireClan were gathering around the Clanrock. Coontail, Deerleg, and Sam poked their heads through the branches of the oak tree. Shadowheart and Redstripe appeared from the warriors' den, followed closely by Graysnow and Brackenfall. Ivypaw, Willowpaw, Sunpaw, Whitepaw, Bluepaw, Otterpaw, Mosspaw, and Bumblepaw all raced from their den and to their mentors' sides.

Foxkit's heart skipped a beat. _Every cat in the Clan will be looking at me! Pebblekit, why can't you be here with me today?_

"Foxkit, come forward." Stormstar beckoned him with his tail.

With as much dignity as he could muster, Foxkit paced forward until he was in front of the crowd of cats.

"I know these last two moons of leaf-bare have been hard on us," Stormstar began."Especially you, Foxkit. Losing Pebblekit was painful, yet you stayed strong. You have the heart of a warrior already. I hope Pebblekit is watching now and approves of my choice for your mentor."

Foxkit puffed out his chest. _I'll make you proud, Pebblekit._

"Redstripe," Stormstar went on. I know you will be a good mentor for Foxpaw. Train him well."

Redstripe padded to Foxpaw's side."I will, Stormstar."

Foxpaw's heart was racing. He was going to sleep in the apprentices' den tonight. Because he was no longer some little kit. He was Fox_paw_!

**Again, sorry this chapter is so short.**


	5. Allegiances update

**ALLEGIANCES**

FIRECLAN

**LEADER** STORMSTAR- dark brown tabby with a white flash on his chest; youngest Clan leader

Mate- Poppycloud

**DEPUTY** POPPYCLOUD- long-furred orange and white she-cat Mate- Stormstar

**MEDICINE CAT** DOVEFEATHER- long-haired silver tabby with blind blue eyes

APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW

**WARRIORS**

REDSTRIPE- dark red tabby tom Mate- Sweetwater

APPRENTICE, FOXPAW

STONEHEART- striped gray tabby tom with green eyes Mate- Lucy

MOTHFUR- ginger tom Mate- Flowerpetal

APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW

SNOWFUR- white tom with blue eyes Mate- Swiftwind

TALONCLAW- golden brown tom Mate- Petalfrost

APPRENTICE, IVYPAW

FEATHERNOSE- short-tailed gray and white tom Mate- Honeydapple

APPRENTICE, OTTERPAW

CHERRYTAIL- small cream colored she-cat

MISTPELT- dark gray tom

APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW

BRACKENFALL- dappled ginger tom Mate- Beetlewing

ROBINFLIGHT- long-haired tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, SUNPAW

BEETLEWING- pale gray she-cat with green eyes Mate- Brackenfall

HOLLOWTAIL- gray tom Mate- Lionwhisker

PANTHERSTEP- brown tabby tom

GRAYSNOW- silver-gray she-cat

NIGHTSTRIKE- black and white tom Mate- Squirrelleap

FLOWERPETAL- tortoiseshell and white she-cat Mate- Mothfur

SQIRRELLEAP- black and silver tabby she-cat Mate- Nightstrike

HONEYDAPPLE- ginger she-cat with flecks of gold Mate- Feathernose

CLOUDCHASER- white tom

APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW

DAWNFLOWER- bright orange she-cat

ROSETHORN- tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICE, BUMBLEPAW

SWIFTWIND- gray and white tabby Mate- Snowfur

JAYWING- golden she-cat with blue eyes Mate- Shadowheart

SHADOWHEART-dark brown tabby tom, formerly of PineClan Mate- Jaywing

APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW

**APPRENTICES**

FOXPAW- ginger tom with blue eyes

MOUSEPAW- black she-cat with green eyes

WHITEPAW- big white tom with long fur, black paws, and yellow eyes

SUNPAW- tawny-gold tom with amber eyes

BLUEPAW- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

OTTERPAW- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

BUMBLEPAW- gray tabby tom with darker stripes

MOSSPAW- gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

LIONWHISKER- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Hollowtail's kits- Cheetahkit, Toadkit, and Oakkit)

SWEETWATER- dark cream she-cat (expecting Redstripe's kits)

LUCY- blue-gray she-cat Mate- Stoneheart (former loner)

**ELDERS**

BRAMBLESTORM- long-haired brown tom Mate- Jade

JADE- black she-cat Mate- Bramblestorm (former kittypet)

DEERLEG- gray tom, flecked with white

COONTAIL- silver-gray tom with a bushy black-striped tail and blue eyes

SAM- tabby tom with a white muzzle (former loner)

**KITS**

CHEETAHKIT- pretty golden she-cat with black-spotted fur and blue eyes

TOADKIT- gray tom with yellow eyes

OAKKIT- black she-cat with beautiful blue-green eyes

PINECLAN

**LEADER** KINDLESTAR- large ginger tom with white paws; very old, frail, oldest Clan leader

**DEPUTY** COUGERHEART- brown tom

**MEDICINE CAT** CHERRYBLOSSOM- light brown tabby and white she-cat

**WARRIORS** SPIDERFOOT- small brown tom with huge black paws

TOADPELT- black tom

APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW (small silver tom with ginger patches)

BRIGHTMOON- brown and white she-cat

**QUEENS** BLACKDOVE- black she-cat with streaks of pale gray (mother of Creekkit and

Nettlekit)

CINDERBERRY- gray she-cat (mother of Poppykit, Fernkit, and Rowankit)

**ELDERS** LEAFSTEM- old yellow tabby, former medicine cat, second oldest cat in his Clan

**KITS** POPPYKIT- tortoiseshell she-cat

ROWANKIT- ginger tom with darker legs

FERNKIT- light gray tabby she-cat

CREEKKIT- black and white tom

NETTLEKIT- long-haired dark gray tom

STORMCLAN

**LEADER** BROWNSTAR- dark brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY** LEOPARDSPOTS- brown tom with black spots

**MEDICINE CAT** QUAILFEATHER- long-haired orange tabby tom with a broad, flat face

**WARRIORS** BATWING- black and gray tom

APPRENTICE, YELLOWPAW (dark gray she-cat)

ECHOCLOUD- black she-cat

RATCLAW- brown tom with white paws and underbelly

APPRENTICE, MIDNIGHTPAW (night-black she-cat with icy blue eyes)

**QUEENS** BRINDLETAIL- pretty light brown she-cat (mother of Breezekit, Mistykit, and

Hollowkit)

**ELDERS** HAWKFOOT- dark red-brown she-cat, former deputy; retired early due to failing

sight

KINKTAIL- a crooked-tailed orange she-cat

**KITS** BREEZEKIT- light brown tom

MISTYKIT- gray and white she-cat

HOLLOWKIT- dark gold tabby tom

LIGHTCLAN

**LEADER** ADDERTOOTH- brown tabby tom (temporary)

**DEPUTY** MOSSYFOOT- pretty dark tortoiseshell (temporary)

**MEDICINE CAT** TANGLEBRIAR- reddish-orange she-cat with brown legs and ears

**WARRIORS** PATCHEAR- black and white tom

RAINSPLASH- gray tom with darker splashes

ACORNTAIL- light gray tom with a long tabby-striped tail

**QUEENS** LILYSTAR- golden tabby she-cat (mother of Goldenkit, Stormkit, and Flamekit)

DAPPLESHINE- ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Berrykit, Morningkit

and Fuzzykit)

**KITS** GOLDENKIT- creamy-gold she-cat

STORMKIT- gray tabby tom

FLAMEKIT- ginger-brown she-cat with long fur and white underbelly

BERRYKIT- white she-cat with ginger splotches

MORNINGKIT- pale gray she-cat

FUZZYKIT- dark brown tom

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

SHADEPELT-dark brown tabby tom, formerly of StormClan

ANDY- gray tabby tom; loner

SORREL- mottled ginger and brown she-cat; loner

LIA- Sorrel's firstborn- a tortoiseshell and white she-kit


End file.
